


Clean

by SebastianM



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianM/pseuds/SebastianM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt from the kink meme: "Newt pisses himself after running from Otachi, and Hermann comforts him before they both shower; sex may or may not ensue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

It was just under an hour after the breach finally closed when Hermann and Newt stumbled into Newt's room. Their lips were locked in a kiss that had started just minutes after they hugged, and now they were grabbing at each other's clothes like they couldn't bear to have even those few layers between their hot, needy skin (of course, Hermann had a bit more than a few but that's not important).

Newt kicked the door shut. Hermann helped navigate them around a stack of Newt's sci-fi novels. And then they both dropped down to sit on the bed. 

It's when Hermann reached to unbutton Newt's pants that things faltered.

Newt batted Hermann's hand away, suddenly tense and more fidgety than usual.

"Newt?" Hermann asked, a prickly feeling of fear running up his insides. Had he crossed some line already? He couldn't bear the thought of upsetting newt now that they had only just owned up to their feelings. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No," he said, not meeting Hermann's eyes. "No, it's not you. It's, it's--" He broke off, face burning under Hermann's stare.

"What? What is it, darling?" He slid closer, putting a cautious arm around Newt's shoulders. "Come now. You can tell me anything. I promise."

Newt was silent for a few moments longer, the color deepening in his already red face, and his hands becoming even more twitchy. "Okay, well," he said. "The thing is, when Otachi attacked I kind of, maybe, might have..." He mumbled off the rest, ducking his head.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't catch that," Hermann said. "Could you maybe speak up a bit?"

"I sort of p..." More mumbling and muttering.

"You what?"

"I pissed my pants okay," he said, jerking his head up and glaring with a mixture of frustration and abject humiliation. Tears had begun to well in the corners of his eyes, and his cheeks practically glowed with how red they were. "I got scared and fucking pissed my pants and not even, like, a little, man." His voice had started to taper off toward the end, and now he was ducking his head again, staring at his hands. "I got scared okay? I thought I was gonna die, and I couldn't help it." He squeezed his eyes shut, locking his fingers together like they might jump off and run out the door.

It occurred to Hermann, as he sat there looking at this man he had known for roughly ten years and seen in countless situations, that Newt was embarrassed. More so than that, he thought Hermann would be upset with him, that or he would laugh at him. And the thought that that was what might be going through his head nearly broke Hermann's heart. 

He threw his arms around Newt's shoulders and hugged him close. "Oh, love," he said into the other man's wild hair. "It's quite alright. It's alright. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's okay."

Newt shuddered, sniffed, and wiped the tears from where they had started to collect on the tops of his cheeks. "You mean you're not grossed out or anything?"

"Of course not." He pulled back, placing gentle kisses on Newt's face. "Here," he said. "Let's go into the water closet and we'll take a shower together. Get you cleaned up." He smiled at the way Newt's face relaxed and brightened at the mere suggestion of it.

They went into the bathroom, and Hermann undressed Newt, dropping his dirty clothes in the hamper by the toilet. Then, when the water in the shower had warmed to a tolerable temperature, they stepped in together. 

"Here, darling," Hermann said, hands on Newt's shoulders. "Stand here, and I'll clean you off."

Newt, for once, did as he was told and stood there while Hermann scrubbed him. It was only after Hermann had knelt and scrubbed his privates and thighs that the normally harsh man paused, fingers lingering along Newt's hip. He traced a finger down through the patch of hair at the base of Newt's cock and then down the length of that too.

Newt let out a shaky breath, and his cock stiffened.

Hermann glanced up, a small smile playing around his lips. He dropped his head again and breathed a long, warm breath against Newt's cock, his smile growing when Newt's body responded in accordance. 

His fingers stroked and caressed Newt's thighs, and he asked, "May I, love?"

Newt made a strangled noise from the back of his throat before saying, "Y-yeah, totally, dude. Go ahead."

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that, Newton?" But Hermann didn't wait for an answer. He took the tip of Newt's aching prick in his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around until Newt was groaning above him. 

He moved further along, mouthing the skin inch by inch and stroking the rest with his hand. His free hand traveled up to grab Newt's ass, and the kaiju-covered man moaned and braced one of his hands against the shower wall. Hermann hummed, sending little vibrations straight to the base of Newt's cock, before popping off and flicking his tongue over his leaking slit. 

Newt gasped and shivered like someone had just run a cold finger up his spine. "Holy shit, Hermann," he said. "Holy shit, you're really good at that. Fuck!"

Hermann chuckled and returned his mouth to Newt's cock, taken him in completely and bobbing his head at a nice pace while he scraped his nails over the other man's ass, thighs, and stomach. He groaned and hummed until Newt was practically going to pieces where he stood.

"Sh-shit, Hermann." His fingers threaded into the kneeling man's hair. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum, Hermann, fuck."

It was then that Newt made good on his word and released in Hermann's mouth. Hermann, though not one for the taste, diligently swallowed every last drop, milking Newt with his hand until he was completely spent. 

During all this, Hermann had been growing harder and had, eventually, dropped one hand to jerk himself off onto the floor of the shower, which he did now at the sight of Newt's hazy, satisfied face.

"That was," Newt said, "absolutely amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Newton." He paused, blushed. "Could you maybe?" He gestured to his leg, which had begun to ache with the prolonged kneeling.

"Oh yeah! Totally, man, here." Newt helped him to his feet, and they climbed out of the shower, arms laced around each other.

Newt rested his head against Hermann's shoulder. "Thanks again, man, for not you know..."

"No thanks necessary, Newton." He placed a soft kiss against Newt's damp hair.

It was just a few minutes later that they climbed into bed and had their first night of deep, restful sleep since the kaiju appeared for the first time.


End file.
